


Deceptive

by Grassy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Community: areyougame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The absence of light could be deceiving, but Roxas wasn’t Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

> For once, a fic (finally!) went exactly where I wanted it to, though it didn’t progress quite the way I had planned.
> 
> Prompt: Kingdom Hearts II, Riku/Roxas: angst - "In the darkness, you could be him."

“In the darkness, you could be him.” Riku pressed down harder against that deceptively slim form. The Nobody squirmed beneath him, a familiar twisting that failed to free Roxas from Riku’s hold.

Straddled by the other’s larger form, Roxas hissed at the cloaked figure, desperate and unyielding. “The only person I am is myself.”

“You’re not even a whole person,” Riku spat, gripping that too-familiar face with shaking fingers.

(Sora would have yelled at Riku to shut up because he didn’t know what he was talking about. And Riku would have done so - with a few last barbs for good measure - to keep the peace.)

Roxas’s teeth sank deeply into the gloves that covered Riku’s hands; not even the thick leather could blunt the pain entirely, though Riku welcomed the wound. And tightened his fingers on the pale flesh so similar yet so different to what he’d grown up knowning.

No, Roxas wasn’t Sora, despite how similar they were in the darkness; enough so that Riku could almost forget who, exactly, he had pinned to the ground.

Roxas would pay for that.


End file.
